


Sway

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Peggy is not having it, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: Peggy noticed right away Steve was different. She married him anyway.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Sway

Peggy noticed right away Steve was different. She married him anyway.

It wasn't because of the age, or the time travel, or the lack of self consciousness; it wasn't even the experiences he went through. It was that he wouldn't share them. The man she remembers was an open book. It had always been her, the one to hold the cards.

Not anymore.

He came back for her, she knows this, but his reserve eats at her. He’s separated a part of himself from her view, perhaps the biggest part, like he thought he could spare her his demons. The worst part is that Peggy knew if he just let her shoulder part of the burden that he could rest. _Truly_ rest. That’s what marriage was supposed to be—someone to shoulder half of all joy, half of all troubles. Steve didn't seem to understand that.

They were sitting at the kitchen table one day when she saw him slip into another silence, riddled thoughts she wasn’t allowed to know.She felt so alone as she watched him that she made a joke. She said he really must be ninety, just staring off into the distance like that. It was an instant regret.

He tried to hide the look of pain that flashed in his eyes, and she impulsively flung herself into his lap, peppering his face with kisses. Her voice was tender, “Don’t. Don't.” She held him tightly and buried her face in his neck.“I didn’t mean it. I love you.”

He was suspiciously silent.She decided then, very deliberately to break whatever wall he had put up. “Steve, I just wish you would let me in.”

He let out a breath and she could practically feel the war inside him.

Peggy pulled back; he had a torn look, his hair falling forward.

“Please, just tell me.”

And he did.

He told her about aliens and so-called demigods, assassins and giant green rage monsters. Millionaire playboy philanthropists and friends down at the VA. Sam and Bucky.

She was stunned, but instantly believed him. Steve Rogers was always honest. That and it sufficiently answered all of her questions.

“I knew it. Well, I didn't know. But I knew,” she told him. "You've been carrying so much alone darling."

“I don’t know what this will do to the timeline,” said Steve, wearily rubbing a hand down his face. “I could be destroying everything.”

“You don’t know that. From what I’ve heard it sounds like things were always going to turn out this way in some form or another,” she smiled. “But whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together.”

He looked at her so sorrowfully, guilt in his wide blue eyes. “Peggy I—“

“This is my choice,” she interrupted fiercely, “and I’ll always choose you.” He looked down with a small smile.

Peggy knew it was difficult for him to meet her eye when she’d read him so accurately. So she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Dance with me,” she tugged him along.

They swayed until the sun set and dinner was cold. Until the crickets chirped and the storm inside his chest had quieted for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a nothing little story, but I can't stop writing what-if's for the end of Endgame. Do I have a problem? Do I???


End file.
